


Web Cam

by iamdali



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdali/pseuds/iamdali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Gerard's last cam call before he's due home from a business trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Web Cam

It's the quiet _bing-bong_ ringing from the computer that has Frank looking up from the unpacked box of whatever and over to the desk in his office. He smiles, completely ignoring the way his stomach flips, and pushes himself quickly on to his feet. 

Collapsing in to the computer chair, he hovers over the _G. Way Is Calling You_ notice and clicks 'Answer'. Instantly, Gerard's tired little face appears, almost pale white in the ghostly light from his own laptop screen. He rubs at his eyes and smiles. 

"Hey, baby." 

"Hi," Frank chirps, leaning closer to the screen. "How was the conference?" 

"Long," Gerard says, "And cold. _Fuck_ , England is so cold." 

Frank chuckles. "Yeah, well Jersey isn't much better at the moment. What time is it?"

Gerard scrubs his hands over his face before blinking at the clock on the screen. "Uh, I don't know. Midnight? Something like that." He returns his gaze to the camera and smiles. "So, how was your day?" 

Frank nods with a so-so expression. "Alright, I guess. I made a start on my office."

"Cool, wanna make a start on mine?" Gerard asks sweetly and Frank snorts. 

"Hah. No. Even god doesn't have that kind of time." 

Gerard rolls his eyes. "If you're going to be an ass, I'll just go to bed," he warns, lips quirking in to a playful smile. 

"Leave your cam running and you've got yourself a deal," Frank replies. 

"You wanna watch me sleep? That's kinda creepy, baby."

Frank smirks. "Naw, I wanna watch you jerk off right before you _fall_ asleep."

Gerard narrows his eyes down the camera. "I'm not gonna jerk off," he says. "I have to be up for my flight in like, six hours." 

"But you would though," Frank says. "You want to, don't you?" Gerard says nothing, just keeps his eyes fixed on Frank's smug smile. "It's been a long day and the last thing you would have seen is my gorgeous face. So you'll just be laying there, thinking about tomorrow night when you finally come home to me, and your hand will just so easily slip down to the waistband of your Star Wars pants." 

Gerard clicks his tongue against his teeth. "Well, you got it all planned out there, don't cha?" 

"Mmhm," Frank hums. "I know it's what I'll be thinking about tonight in bed." 

Gerard adjusts himself in his seat, trying to discreetly move in his Star Wars pants. "Yeah?" he breathes, and just like that he's given himself away. Frank's eyebrows quirk and he full on grins. 

"Oh yeah," he says, voice smooth and eyes a little lidded. "I'll be thinking about you arching your hips off that hotel bed, just wishing you were arching in to me." 

Gerard sighs, but with the way his lip is caught between his teeth it sounds more like a moan. Things are definitely getting a lot more confined down there. "I wish – I-" he manages to get out before Frank cuts him off by leaning forward and stroking his fingers over his own lips, tongue darting quickly out and back in again.

"I know," he says, fingers quickly skimming his chin and neck, drifting slower down his chest until his hand disappears off screen. "I know, baby." When Frank's eyes close and he swallows, Gerard knows exactly what's going down. He quickly fumbles with his pants, shoving his hand inside and grabbing a hold of his dick. 

He groans, "Frankie." 

"Right here, baby," Frank says, voice low and steady. "Fuck," he moans and his voice hitches, breath catching and Gerard can see Frank's shoulder starting to move. 

Gerard squeezes his own dick and starts to stroke himself steadily. "Frank," he says, "I fucking, _fuck_ , I miss you."

Frank's eyes half open and he smiles, licking his lips slowly. "Soon, baby," he says. "You're gonna be home so - _oh, god_ , so soon." 

Gerard presses his thumb in to the underside of his cock and chokes, "Can't wait." 

Frank presses a hand to the desk, scraping his nails against the wood as he pants and pumps himself, flicking his wrist just like Gerard does sometimes when he's got Frank pressed against the mattress. 

"You look," Frank whispers, slamming his palm against the desk. "Fuck, Gee, you look so fucking good."

Gerard nods, leaning back in to the chair. "You too, Frankie." He forces his eyes open to watch the way Frank's eyebrows crease. He's so close, his Adam's apple quivers and his lips are wet and red as he pants through them. "Frankie," he groans again, "you're so hot." 

"M'gonna," Frank says. "Shit, Gerard, _Gerard_ ," his voice getting whinier. 

Gerard has to stop for a second just to watch Frank come, to watch the way his eyes and mouth opens, staring right at Gerard as his whole body shakes. Gerard strokes himself quickly another two, three times and then he's there too, coming over his fist with his head hung back against the chair. 

He pants up at the ceiling for a few moments as everything becomes sensitive, and he drags his hand out of his pants and wipes it against his t-shirt. 

"Gross," he hears Frank comment, and he looks back down at the screen with a lazy smile


End file.
